This invention relates generally to coiled devices, and more specifically, to methods and apparatus for preventing tangling of coiled devices.
Manufacturing and assembly lines include workstations equipped with multiple air tools. A length and diameter of each associated air hose varies depending upon each specific application and workstation. To facilitate centralized storage, at least some known air hoses are biased to remain coiled. Such a spring-like bias may cause adjacent air hoses stored in close proximity to become entangled. A risk of entanglement is increased when devices attached to coiled springs are also stored in close proximity to the air hoses.
When air hoses become entangled, their ability to stretch at a workstation may diminish significantly. More specifically, tangled air hoses may require time-consuming detangling prior to being used. Furthermore, pulling a tangled air hose may cause an adjacent air hose to move and cause a tool attached to such an air hose to inadvertently fall. Following a fall, a tool may require repair or calibration before being returned to service. As a result, assembly costs may be increased.
In one aspect of the invention, a sheath for a coiled device is provided. The stealth includes a first end, a second end, and a body extending therebetween, the first and second ends are configured to be secured to the coiled device. The body defines a cavity sized to receive a portion of the coiled device therein. The sheath is configured to facilitate reducing tangling of the coiled device.
In another aspect of the invention, a coiled device assembly including a coiled device and a sheath is provided. The sheath comprises a body, a first end, a second end, and a bore extending therebetween. The first and second ends are configured to be coupled to a coiled device. At least one of the ends is selectively adjustable.
In a further aspect of the invention, a method of storing a coiled device to facilitate reducing tangling of a coiled devices includes providing a sheath including a first end and a second end. The method further includes coupling the first end and the second end of the sheath to the coiled device such that the coiled device is at least partially positioned within a cavity defined between the sheath first and second ends.